on est venu, on a vu, on a mourru
by vona-Elisha
Summary: Ils sont des centaines, on ne connaît pas leur nom pour la plupart. Ils sont tous morts. Ils sont secondaires. Voici leurs derniers instants, revus et corrigés. (SPOIL sur tout)
1. Mina

Hellow! Deuxième fiction! Ou plutôt suite de petits drabbles quand l'inspiration me prendra... (ne compter donc pas sur des sorties régulières, déjà que sur l'autre j'y arrive pas...)

J'avoue avoir bien ri en l'écrivant, j'espère que vous prendrez les même plaisir en le lisant que moi en l'écrivant...

De plus, pour ceux que ça rebuterai le titre est tiré d'un célèbre phrase de Jules César: "on est venu, on a vu, on a vaincu" ou "veni vedi vici" pour les puristes. Les fautes sont donc totalement voulues...

* * *

Mina avait un secret, un secret qu'elle trouvait stupide et inavouable : depuis toute petite, elle avais peur des poupées. La raison? Sa grand mère qui avais une collection de vielles poupée (qui devaient être cent fois plus vielles que les murs) et ces dernières avaient ces yeux de chiens battus exorbités, bref absolument pas humain.

Lorsqu'elle s'était engagée, elle s'était dit que c'était un mal pour un bien : Elle ne verrai plus pendant cinq ans ces abomination qui composaient le collection de sa chère aïeule. De cette manière elle pourrai peut être faire disparaître son angoisse qui ne la laissait pas dormir…

Deux semaines avant la fin de son service militaire elle avait reçu une lettre de sa mère lui disant que sa grand mère avait été cambriolée et que le (pauvre) voleur avait pris toute l'infâme collection. La nouvelle était merveilleuse, bien que triste pour la victime qui tenait à son patrimoine, mais la peur de Mina s'en était allée hanter une autre personne.

C'est donc calme et le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'était rendue à Trost pour sa dernière manœuvre avant de choisir dans quel corps d'armée elle allais entrer. Oui mais comme tout ne peut jamais se passer à la perfection le Colossal avait choisi ce moment pour réapparaître et briser le second mur… Elle s'était donc retrouvée avec le suicidaire (qu'elle trouvait plutôt sympa en réalité), Armin (faible mais elle aimait bien son intelligence), Thomas (un peut casse-cou sur les bords mais pas méchant), Nack et Myllius (totalement inséparables). Une bonne équipe en somme, sauf que Thomas s'était fait avoir… Ce fut le début de la débâcle pour l'équipe 34.

En rouvrant les yeux tout ce dont elle se souvenait était la douleur : celle d'avoir perdu ses amis et celle infligée par sa rencontre avec le mur, rencontre qu'elle aurai bien voulu éviter car elle était encore sonnée et à terre, pas bon ça. Ce fut le bruit sur la droite qui la fit réagir : elle tourna la tête pour voir le titan qui l'observait. Un long frisson remonta lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le titan avait des yeux de chien battu exorbité…

Mina sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ces _foutues_ poupées la pourchasseraient donc jusqu'à son dernier souffle?!

* * *

Normalement il y aura d'autres chapitres... ils sont en cours d'écriture... dans mon pauvre cerveau dégénéré...

review?


	2. chaussure

Whouw! deuxième chapitre... j'en ai encore d'avance... comme quoi il fallait que je poste le premier pour que ça reparte!

Quand je l'écrivais, il y avait ma béta sur Skype qui ne faisait que m'écrire la fin... j'arrivais pas à me concentrer su ce que j'écrivais... c'était l'horreur. Ma très chère béta, si tu passe par ici, sache que je te hais!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Elle était là, dans les rues de Shiganshina, courant en espérant pouvoir leur échapper.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencée : elle avait demandé à son patron si elle pouvait prendre congé et il avait gracieusement accepté. De cette manière elle avait pu profiter du soleil et de la douce chaleur qui revenait peu à peu. Puis elle était partie faire les boutiques avec ses amies avant de se retrouver face à une magnifique paire de chaussure, plates, aussi confortables que des chaussons... Mais chères, _très_ chères ! Sauf que le vendeur l'avait trouvée jolie, et qu'en échange d'une belle réduction, elle avait accepté d'aller prendre un verre avec lui dans la soirée (après tout il n'était pas mal et elle l'avait déjà repéré avant).

Pendant le déjeuner, elles s'étaient arrêtées à un petit restaurant qu'elles connaissaient bien et elle avait pris sont plat préféré : un sauté de mouton à l'orange... la perfection ultime !

Puis tout avait dérapé. Il y avait eu un bruit assourdissant, comme une explosion et la terre s'était mise à trembler. Lorsqu'elle s'était relevée sont premier réflexe avait été de chercher la source du problème... Pas bien dur : il dépassait le mur d'une bonne dizaine de mètres.

Sur le coup elle n'avait pas réagit... après tout... c'était tellement incongru. Puis le coup était parti, et la porte avait volé en éclats. Là aussi il lui avait fallu un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait eu la vague impression d'entendre ses amies l'appeler, lui dire de fuir mais elle ne savait pas si c'était la réalité ou son imagination. Quand elle revint à elle les titans étaient déjà en ville, elle était seule, une proie facile. Son instinct de survie lui avait dicté de fuir, le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Sauf qu'il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre que dans la panique elle ne s'était pas dirigée dans la bonne direction : elle était dans un cul de sac, et pas question de faire demi-tour.

Elle entendait à quelques rues d'elle un de ces hommes qui prônait la religion du mur. Pauvre fou, son livre ne le sauverai pas face à _eux_.

Un bruit au dessus d'elle lui fit relever la tête : un titan la regardait, avec de petits yeux de fouine. A nouveau son corps refusa de bouger, elle se senti soulevée du sol, tenta de se débattre tout en connaissant parfaitement l'inutilité de son action.

Elle senti sa chaussure droite lui sortir du pied, et là ce fut la panique : elle venait de l'acheter cette foutue paire de chaussure, et elle devait en perdre une à cause d'un titan ?

\- Ma godaaaasse ! furent ses dernières paroles.

* * *

Chtite review?


End file.
